Two-Face (DC)
Character Overview Two-Face is a villain from the Batman series, often depicted as a man with half his face disfigured and mutilated and wearing a split-color suit. While prosecuting criminal boss Sal Maroni, Maroni threw acid in Dent's face before Batman could intervene. This drove Dent insane with anger. He makes all of his decisions with his double-headed coin with one side defaced. 'Batman Forever' The acid burned far enough through his head that part of his brain was damaged, making Dent half psychotic and homicidal. Dent was eventually arrested and retained in Arkham Asylum. Two-Face escaped from his cell on the second anniversary of his arrest, his escape being discovered by Dr. Burton, who contacted Gotham City's Police Department. Two-Face and his thugs robbed the Second Bank Of Gotham. They had taken hostages and looked like they were going to get away when Batman intervened and stopped the robbery. However, Two-Face escaped. At his lair, which was split in half like his personality, he had two henchwomen, Sugar and Spice, who worked for him. Spice favored his 'dark', scarred side, while Sugar favored his 'good' side. Two-Face traveled to the circus looking for Batman. With the circus currently holding a fundraiser attended by Gotham's elite, Two-Face concluded that the odds were excellent that at least one of them knew the Dark Knight's identity if they weren't Batman himself, and threatened to blow the place up unless his enemy turned himself over (although the subsequent riot in the circus prevented Bruce Wayne obeying his order). He was responsible for the origin of Robin because when The Flying Graysons tried to stop him, they were all killed by Two-Face. Dick, the youngest Grayson, survived and went on to join Batman as Robin. The Dark Knight In The Dark Knight, Two-Face started out as Harvey Dent, Gotham City's "White Knight," and friend of Bruce Wayne (Batman). The Joker, knowing Batman's connection to Dent and Rachel, kidnaps them both and straps them to time bombs. He tells Batman their locations, but gives him enough time to save only one. Batman chooses Rachel, but when he gets there, he finds Dent instead. Dent gets rescued (against his wishes, he wants his fiancée saved), and Rachel dies in an explosion. Dent's left side gets burned, disfiguring the left half of his body. Angry, the former D.A. wants revenge on those whom he believed were responsible for Rachel's death; The Joker, Gordon, and Batman. He confronts Batman and Gordon on the top of a building where he plans to judge Gordon's son. Before that, he promptly shoots Batman through the chest when the coin lands bad heads and spares himself on the coin landing good heads. He dies when Batman tackles him, causing him to fall off the ledge of the roof and break his neck. ''Batman: Arkham Asylum'' Two-Face is never really seen in the video game'' Batman: Arkham Asylum''. One of the Riddler's riddles revolves around him. Character Bio He does have an entry in the Character Bios. His profile states: '' District Attorney Harvey Dent was one of Batman’s strongest allies in Gotham City, until a criminal threw acid in Dent’s face, hideously scarring him. The wounds fractured his psyche, and he was reborn as a schizoid criminal mastermind, obsessed with duality. His former good-luck charm, a “two-headed” trick silver dollar, was damaged on one side in the attack, and Dent has seized on it as a reflection of his half-scarred visage. He flips it to decide the fates of his victims. Despite Batman’s efforts to reform his former ally, Dent is consumed by his fixation on chance, and his crimes are designed to prove out his diametric philosophy. ''Batman: Arkham City Two-Face is a minor villain in Batman: Arkham City. He playes a minor role in the Batman Story Ark, but a major role in the Catwoman Story Ark. At the beginning of the game, Two-Face captures Catwoman, and was planning to dump her in a vat of acid, but giving her a fair trial. When Batman found out that Catwoman was captured by Two-Face he goes to the courthouse to rescue her. After Batman rescued Catwoman, Two-Face dissappeared, and wasn't seen or heard from until the end of the Catwoman Story Ark. While playing as Catwoman, Two-Face's thugs were trying to figure out where Catwoman lives so they can get their revenge. When Two-Face eventually found out where she lived, he stole Catwoman's jewels, sold half of them to his thugs, and placed a bomb in her home. When Catwoman was attacked by Two-Face's thugs, she interogated one of them to figure out where Two-Face was. Two-Face moved his lair to the Museum since the courthouse was destroyed by Hugo Strange. After Catwoman found Two-Face she defeated him and knocked him out cold. Facts Real Name: Harvey Dent Occupation: Professional Criminal, District Attorney Base of Operations: Gotham City Eyes: Blue Hair: Brown / Grey Height: 6 ft Weight: 182 lb First Appearance: Detective Comics #66 (August, 1942) Attributes *Hideously scarred on the left half of his face, which he plays up with clothing that's differently styled on each side. *Extremely skilled with his weapons of choice: twin .45 automatics, two .357 Magnum Colt Python revolvers, & a .38 Smith & Wesson Model 64 revolver. *Psychotic obsession with duality, designing crimes around the number two. *Defers to his half-scarred coin in choices of life or death. *Two-Face appears in'' Batman'', Batman Forever ''and ''The Dark Knight. *Billy Dee Williams portrayed Harvey Dent in Batman (1989). *Tommy Lee Jones portrayed Two-Face in Batman Forever. *Aaron Eckhart portrayed Harvey Dent and Two-Face in The Dark Knight. *Two-Face's costume is seen in the Batman & Robin ''movie. *Murdered Robin's family in the live action movie ''Batman Forever. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Movie Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Murderer Category:Obsessed Category:Honorable Villains Category:Gamblers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Gunmen Category:In love villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Mass Murderer Category:List of 100 Greatest Comic Book Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Villains with Dual Personalities Category:Blackmailers Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Criminals Category:Lawyers Category:Scapegoat Category:Dark Judges Category:Acid-Users Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Important Category:DC Universe Online Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Coin-Tossers